


white flowers

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Minhyuk stayed there in the white room, waiting for someone to paint it with their own colours.





	white flowers

_ii._  
Minhyuk saw him through the window in the white room. His presence, paired with a pastel blue sweater was almost unnoticeable among the sea of vibrant colours. Seemingly out of place but wasn't either. He stood there like he belong; calm, collected, a sight for sore eyes and soothing to the mind. He was pleasantly beautiful as he crouched down, plucking the flowers Minhyuk knew was forbidden. 

Minhyuk watched as he stood up and turned around, in his hands were flowers of different shades. Kids ran towards him and then surround him. Their laughter ringing through the near-empty court. Minhyuk could hear them and Minhyuk could see them, hidden behind the murky green curtain of the white room.

 _iv._  
It was two days later that Minhyuk saw him again. The young male with pastel blue sweater, except today he was wearing a light pink flannel. 

Minhyuk hid behind the murky green curtain again today. He watched as mystery man plucked flowers yet again. It was against the rules, Minhyuk knew. But it didn't seem wrong for the male with the light pink flannel to do so. His long fingers tracing the stem of the flowers and ghosted over the bright red petals. 

Under the dimmed light of the white room, created out of mundane colours of white with greens and blues thrown into the image, Minhyuk watched as kids surrounded the male. The only lively thing in his insufferable life.

 _i._  
He woke up from a dreamless sleep. His eyes trained on the ceiling above him. It was quiet; no footsteps, no children running, no connection to the outside world. 

It was empty, the room and him. It was hollow; as if it was supposed to be crack open by someone but was inevitable left to survive on its own. Maybe he too, like this white room was left to survive on his own. 

The sun rose and even as streaks of yellow, orange and pink hues peeked through the blinds it was no companion to him. The colour made no stark contrast to the bleached room reeking of his despair. The white room was just another room; with white walls, a white table, a white bed, and an out of place leather seat that was always cold because no one sat on it. The white room and its whiteness was the only thing he remembered. And forever might be, imprinted on his mind. Laying on a white bed under white sheets in the white room was one, Lee Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk called it the white room, because calling it a hospital ward was just too depressing.

 _iii._  
There he was again, illegally plucking flowers from the court. Minhyuk wanted to ask him not to, maybe tell him off. But who should he go to when he was trapped in the confines of this place?

So Minhyuk watched behind the pale green curtains of the white room. 

There was nothing interesting as he watched the male plucked more flowers and then wove it into a crown. It was messy; leaves and stems sticking out here and there but it was pretty nonetheless. The mixture of colours; the red, pink and yellow bursting with energy, creating light under the clouds hanging oppresively.

A younger boy came by and the male placed the flower crown on his head. The male laughed cheerily while the boy frowned. But it wasn't unpleasant. It felt comfortable to Minhyuk who watched their interaction - a little envious perhaps - before they ran off to find shelter; the sky crying for the first time in days.

 _v._  
"Who is he?" Minhyuk asked one day, to a nurse he couldn't recall his name. The nurse stood beside Minhyuk, peering to where he was looking at over the window; to kids hurdling around a tall male. 

"Hyungwon? A volunteer, he comes every two days," the nurse said, walking back. He placed a tray of food on the table beside Minhyuk's bed. "Enjoy your meal." he said and left the white room.

The food was left cold and untouched, but Minhyuk's stomach rumbled greater than the storm.

 _vi._  
The storm calmed down after two days, leaving trails as it left. Minhyuk peeked out the murky green curtains again. The flower bed was bald, rid off its once beautiful and healthily growing flowers. 

Looking at it from this view, Minhyuk's heart wrenched in sadness. How easy was it for a life to be taken away just like that. It was pitiful. Minhyuk stare at the flower bed for so long yet he couldn't revive the flowers, that was impossible. 

The male - Hyungwon - came by again. He wore black, from head to toe. He carried out a different ambience, different from the times he had when he visited the place before. He looked unhappy, sad was maybe the better term for it. His face was clouded with grieve as he looked at the flower bed.

Minhyuk felt sorry for the male. Hyungwon had probably spent so much time nurturing the flowers. Something not all volunteers were willing to do. Hyungwon turned and walked away, his hoodie covering most of his face. Minhyuk looked at his disappearing facade. His heart ached.

 _vii._  
Minhyuk stared at the ceiling. It's been five days since he last saw Hyungwon. The male mysteriously disappeared after the death of his flowers. Minhyuk didn't blame him. Not everyone was capable of moving on after the lost of someone or something important to them, especially if you cared so much about those things. 

Minhyuk didn't even bother asking the nurse assigned to him. He doubt the nurse knew. Besides, their conversation were limited to everyday check-ups and mundane greetings anyways.

 _viii._  
There was ruckus outside, sounds of children playing and huddling with each other. Minhyuk peeked out the curtains again. Hyungwon was there, smiling with children gathered around him. Today he wore yellow, bright and sunny, killing off the dark aura he brought with him before. 

Minhyuk smiled too, soft and small but still there. He felt warmth in his heart when he watched Hyungwon carrying packets of what seemed to be flower seeds. The children cheered, loud enough to be heard inside Minhyuk's white room. Minhyuk watched them work together to bring back the dead flowers. 

Of course, they couldn't bring the dead ones back to life but they planted new ones and Minhyuk anticipated the day it will bloom brightly just as they once did.

 _ix._  
Hyungwon came more often than usual. He will come and water the plants, fertilising them, making sure they grew healthy. Then, he would play with the children. Sometimes Hyungwon would sit on the bench near the flower beds, children huddled around him and he would open up a storybook. He would tell them stories from famous fables, a journey of adventures told through various characters. 

And Minhyuk watched from his window Hyungwon's every little action. He couldn't hear what Hyungwon say but he bet that Hyungwon's voice must be angelic. The way the children stare intently at him as he told his stories, the way their eyes brighten up at Hyungwon's words. Minhyuk couldn't hear what he say but he could feel the excitement. 

So Minhyuk continued to watch through his window behind the murky green curtains in the white room. Till one day, after the children ran off somewhere, Hyungwon lifted up his head and their eyes met. 

They held their gaze for more than what could be called normal. Hyungwon smiled and Minhyuk tried to smile back despite struggling. 

Hyungwon nodded his head at Minhyuk and he turned away, walking over to the children waiting for him.

 _x._  
Minhyuk woke up to a bouquet of colourful flowers inside a vase he didn't remember ever existed in the white room. They were beautiful.

"Who are these from?" Minhyuk asked to the nurse in charge of him today. Indeed, who were these from when Minhyuk couldn't recall a living family member nor a friend. 

The nurse smiled. "Hyungwon, the volunteer you asked about before." he said, placing the tray of foods on the table and left. 

Minhyuk balanced the tray on his lap. He carefully ate a spoonful of porridge and another, and another. That was maybe the first time he had the appetite to eat ever since he was placed in the white room. Minhyuk stared at the bouquet of flowers in the vase as he finished his food. The colours contrasted against the white room but they matched the place, creating a peaceful and bright environment. They were beautiful.

 _xi._  
Hyungwon smiled to himself as he watered the plants, the morning sunlight glowing softly above him. 

"Hyung!" someone called out to him. Hyungwon turned to look at said person and his smile widen. 

"Good morning Changkyun," Hyungwon greeted him and the younger boy replied a similar phrase. They stayed silent, Changkyun wasn't much of a speaker and Hyungwon enjoyed the quiet atmosphere around them. 

"Hey hyung?" 

"Yes?"

"Why do you always come here?" 

Hyungwon paused. "Is there something wrong with it?" He asked. Changkyun shook his head. "No but there's surely a reason, right?" 

Hyungwon raised his head. His eyes caught a glimpse of yellow inside one of the windows, behind the murky green curtains. "I'm waiting for someone," 

Changkyun's stare at him, head tilted to the side and eyes shining in pure curiosity. "But... there's no one here?" Changkyun asked, confused. 

Hyungwon turned to look at Changkyun. He was still smiling but the smile was a sad one unlike the ones he usualy put up on his face. 

"Oh but there is and I'm waiting for him. Or rather," he paused. Hyungwon tilted his head up and caught that glimpse of yellow behind the curtains again. He stare at it long, before he opened his mouth to speak again. 

"He's waiting for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Minhyuk is dead. The end.


End file.
